Detonator strategies
Detonator Strategies #CTF Strategies * Defence: When it comes to Defence, the Detonator can assist in defending the intelligence thanks to his handy Mine Launcher. It's rather simple. Just place your mines close to the intelligence, get to a safe spot (if you can see the intelligence from the locker room, that's a good spot) and when an enemy comes along, Right click and KABLOOEY! He's gone! This strategy is pretty straight forward and works for all maps. Just plant your mines, retreat to a safe spot where you can be safe and see the intelligence and blow it up whenever an enemy gets close. I rather perfer placing mines at different angles so that the enemy can get full blast rather than just the bottom. * Offence: Ok now for Offence, the Detonator doesn't seem like much help. When it comes to CTF, maybe but looking at this will help you and your team to victory. when you are about to go into enemy lines, you might need some help.(maybe a Runner or a Healer) whether you see an enemy or progressing to the intelligence, you need to plant mines on the ground to prevent possible attacks from Infiltrators, Runners, Healers, and Riflemen because of thier low health pool, they don't want to risk getting blown up in one( or more) of your mines. Firebugs will push them away with thier air blast but that'll take a while. Rocketmen, other Detonators, and Overweights will likely(depends on how many mines you set in one place) take the chance of going in because of thier high health pool so that could be a problem. Constructors could also be a problem because of thier Autogun. the Autogun can shoot you from quite a distance and (if the Constructor's not a noob) can 'cut and run'(destroy Autogun and run away) before you have a chance to kill him. Enemy Detonators' mines can be blown up by laying a mine next to thiers and blow it up then (if there's no other enemy around) you can take the intelligence. 2. CP Strategies a. Standard What you do is head on over to the center Control Point (ignore others since your team is controlling them) when your gun is in range of the Control point, fire! When the enemy gets there before you, Blow 'em up! Then guard until your team shows up and helps you take the control point. (which shouldn't take too long) Then when the control point is secure either defend by planting mines on the floor and roof(if there is one) or go on the aggression and plant mines as you go across. Repeat until you take the last Control Point and win the game. b. Attack/Defend * Attack:RED Ok for the Attack part of Attack/Defend, on Dirtbowl, you would want to go over the ground aim straight and place the mines as they will head for any Enemy that's on the ground. don't place too little or you won't deal enough damage. don't place too much or you won't get enough time to blow the enemies up because they'll leave. Then put some mines on the top side to get rid of any Autoguns or Riflemen. Same strategey goes for all of the rounds and Control Points. *Defend:BLU Now for the Defend part, While the setup is active, place your mines at the underground first, that'll drive most enemies to the upground. This will help some handy Constructors with thier Autogun placements. keep it at that until either they're starting to overwelm the upground or your mines are blown up. Then place your mines on the first Control Point at different angles. If things tend to heat up keep fighting until you die or you get severely overwhelmed and forced to flee alive. I take the death one since you spawn much closer to #2. once you are at #2, turtle with your teammates, place mines at different spots around the left of the Control Point and detonate, and repeat until the time is up. Category:Strategy guides